The Histomorphometry and Molecular Analyses Core will enable UAB- CCMD investigators access to routine and advanced technical preparations and expert interpretations for morphological analysis of cell and tissue preparations that are too complex for individuals to support efficiency. The Core will provide services, at no cost to the investigators of pilot and feasibility studies, a very reduced rate to CCMD members and a higher rate to other UAB faculty. Diagnostic light microscopic, state-of-the-art histomorphometry, epifluorescent microscopy of undecalcified sections, and histochemical analysis and interpretation of animal and human cytologic material will be provided. This facility will also serve as the center for animal autopsies. Investigators will have access to sophisticated techniques, such as transmission electron microscopy and image analysis/morphometry, usually available only for human pathology fee-for service diagnostic services. Other services available include histology (special stains, frozen, human pathology, fee- for-service diagnostic services. Other services available include histology (special stains, frozen, paraffin and plastic embedded sections), immunohistochemistry, and flow cytometry. In addition, technologically advanced expert assistance in a broad range of methods, including quantitative RT-PCR and tissue in-situ hybridization will be available. This Core will also have the capacity to detect and quantitative vector sequences and specific endogenous gene products within tissues of interest to CCMD members as well as providing access to laser microdissection for molecular analysis of cells from heterogeneous tissues. The Core will centrally purchase pathology supplies, resulting in a substantial economy of scale (larger purchases for negotiation of better terms; reduced shipping charges). Core services will include written reports for tests performed. A major and unique advantage of the Core design is that it provides union between a free standing core laboratory devoted to bone research with a shared set of institutional laboratories under a single verified administration. This will allow investigators immediate access to a broad range of defined resources, as well as allowing comparison of results between investigators with assurance that technical preparatory conditions are not responsible for observed differences. Furthermore, centrally performed procedures will free investigators from duplication of basic work, allowing more productivity with available resources and acceleration of experimental timetables.